A Demon In Another Land
by nerdsloveanime
Summary: It is a Quest To Save Marshall Lee From The Land Of Broken Hearts. Reader x Marshall Lee
1. Record 1

It all started a long time ago in Aaa I made a portal to another world.

I had one of my best friends go in it .

He didn't return for one week but in that world one day was a year.

My name is Prince Gumball

I'm taking a recording for this adventure

On it is Me, Cake, and the amazing Fionna

We are on a Quest to find (Your Name)*

She is the only one who can save

HIM.


	2. Record 2

So where was I

Oh yea

So we were on our way to find *

We needed her to help us save Marshall Lee

When I was getting Marshall Lee from this other dimension

She jump in the portal with him along with 3 other people

I never found out who they were but I may find out now

There Is one person who knows where * lives

His name Is

...

*Recording Over*


	3. Record 3

*Recording Start*

Sorry about that my thing ran out of batteries

So the only one who knows where * lives is

Gumball can you be Quiet for a moment we need to sneak into

Shut up Fionna I will tell the listener

So we are coming to *Talk* to the flame prince

But I have to go I'm sorry listener

I will Talk to you in a little

* Recording Over*


	4. Record 4

**Recording start**

We walked into Flame Prince House and saw him he turned and Screamed

"Why are you hear"FP

"Well we hear a Women lives here who know Where * is "PG

"You mean Marceline, yea thats her mom why do you need to know"

"Wait so she can also help us save Marshall lee"Fionna

"Ummm well i mean Marshall is her Dad" He got Caught off

**Recording over**

**I had to fix this chapter**


	5. Record 5

*Recording start*

This Damn thing

So Back to Where we Were

That Means She is MARSHALL LEE daughter

Wait She is marshall lee daughter * FP, Fionna ,Cake

Yea she must not remember her dad So Where Does * live

I don't Know Marceline never told me *Fp

Out of no where we heard someone yell DADDY

Who was that *Fionna

Oh That is my Daughter flame princess*FP

You have a DAUGHTER *everybody Yelled

Daddy * a little girl walked in

She had Little Orange Hair and She wore a Little black dress

Daddy ,Mommy Said She is going to visit Her Momma

She will be back in 2 Days * Flame Princess

We called her Flamey for short

No We need her

I will be right back

*Recording Over*


	6. Record 6

*Recording Start*

Ok so we didn't find Marceline but

I have no good news so now we are stuck in FP kingdom for 2 Day I guess I should explain why we need *

...

1 day ago a evil wizard trap Marshall lee in a place of Broken hearts

Only the one he truly loves can help him

We all thought it was Fionna

she kinda hope for it to

But when she tried to get into the portal

It wouldn't let her so now we must find *

Tomorrow I will tell you more of the land of broken hearts

But I must sleep now

So goodnight listener

*Recording Over*


	7. Record 7

*Recording Start*

Hello Sugars

Cake be a little more Quiet Gumball is sleeping

Sorry sweet heart I'm just so excited

Ok now its time for us to tell our story

It all started 3 days ago when the prince walked in our tree fort

*door opens*

Oh hi Flamey*Cake

What are you doing here Flamey *Fionna

I hear talking what are you guys doing *flamey

We are telling a story*fionna

Oh then continue *flamey

So Gumball came in with a sad look on his face

...

what is wrong gumball

MarJay locked Marshall in the land of broken heart Fionna I need your help Come on

We ran to where the portal is but when we tried it shot me back

Tear were in everyones eyes but then Gumball said wait I remember who he really loves

We need to go to the Flame Kingdom

...

Now we are here *fionna

Nice story *flamey

Ok We need to put this thing back Fionna *cake

Goodbye Listener

*Stop Recording*


	8. Record 8

*Recording Start*

The land of broken hearts

Its A Dark Dark Scary Place

Only one person has gone in and out and that is

MARJAY

He is a evil Wizard

Marjay has a Rabbow

Its A Rabbit Crow or Crow rabbit

I Don't Know

So in this land if you have a broken heart you get locked in a crystal

And put into a trance

All you can see is your loved one

Only the one you love can save you and that is if you make it past all the evil monster

I knew Fionna could take it But *

I just don't know

But that's all we can hope

That's all I know about the Land of Broken Hearts

*Recording Over*


	9. Record 9

Hello People

So I Hope You Like The story So Far Plz Tell Me What You think in the reviews

*Start Recording*

So it has been 2 day

Now Marceline is coming so we can *Talk* to her but Flame Prince Said Don't Be Mean Or else She Won't Answer.

A beautiful women walked in the door black long hair and she wore a Red Dress

She looked like a women Marshall lee

Hey Honey How Ar...Who are these people*Marceline

They wanted to know where your mother lives , they need her to help save your father, Marshall Lee*Flame Prince

Why would I want to help save him he abandon us left my mom with 3 kids to take care of.*Marceline

MARSHALL LEE HAS 3 KIDS *EVERYONE

They were all shocked and couldn't find words to say

Yea my sister little miss nicey nice will help you see lives in the forbidden jungle*Marceline

What is her name *Gumball

...

WHAT IS HER NAME I NEED HELP FOR THIS SO PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEW OF WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE THX

ALSO I WANT TO THANK TOKYOMIDNIGHT FOR GIVING ME ENERGY TO WRITE THIS XD =)


	10. Record 10

"Record Start"

Whats her name "Gumball"

Her name is Snow "Marceline"

What a odd name"Gumball"

Says the one who's name is Gumball, okay back to what we were talking about she lives in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Once you past all the evil fairies protecting her, get her and come back. OK "Marceline"

Yes we will come back here. Ok everyone get ready for an Adventure.

It's time to go "Gumball"

We all started to walk out .

Also be very careful" Marceline"

Ok now that we know someone who will help us we have to find her

We started walking to the Forbidden Forest

...

Once we got there it was dark

Let's rest here tonight "Gumball"

"Record Over"


	11. Record 11

*Recording start*

We reached the middle of the forest when it felt like a bunch of Mosquito were biting us

When Fionna smash one we saw it was a fairy then all of a sudden, we saw a horde of them coming at us

Fionna pulled out her sword and started to fight while I ran away.

I ran right for the house.

When I opened it there was a Beautiful women there.

She had long pink hair and had the most beautiful eyes ever

"PG We Killed All The Fairy, Can you asks her the Question now" Fionna

" I...I I Need To Have The Air Now" PG said as he walked out

"Well that was odd'' Said Cake

''Marceline called me and said you need to find my mom'' the girl with pink hair said

Fionna and Cake nodded they heads

"Okay then lets Go also my name is Snow ''

Oh we thought snow had white hair " Cake

No I Use to but I dyed it"Snow

She smiled "Lets Go"

We walked outside and Gumball was yelling

"AHHHHHHHHH" PG

Okay That's Not Normal Gumball Whats Wrong" Fionna

...

WHATS WRONG WITH GUMBALL

*Recording Over*


	12. Record 12

*Recording Start*

"Gumball Whats Wrong" Fionna

Gumball turned around and he blushes when he looked at Snow

At that moment Fionna and Cake saw it

Gumball Fell in love

"Hello your that Funny Fella who could not speak are you okay now" Snow

My words were stuck i couldn't speak

But her smile it was so magical

"Well lets go we have a long way to go so lets take my cat " Snow

Everyone looked at her

Oh she is a demon cat she is huge" Snow

we walked to her backyard and when we got there

We found a cat as tall as a bus and big like one too

" Her name is Cat but with a K" Snow

We all slowly got on her

Once everyone was on Kat got up and ran

In 30 seconds we were at the flame kingdom

As we enter we saw Flamy playing with a little boy he had blond hair it was short

He looked 14

Who is that" Fionna

Well thats ...

*Recording Over*


	13. Record 13

*Recording Start*

"Who Is That Blonde Kid" Gumball

"Oh His Name Is ..." Snow was intruded by the Blonde Kid

My Name is Logan" He said

"I Was Going to say that" Snow

We watch them aruge till Snow said

"Ok lets go now come on"

"Wait you cant take Kat, mom left the House she went to find the Village of Humans to get more food" Logan

"WHHHHHHATTTTT THEYS A VILLAGE OF HUMANS" Fionna

"Yea, If you want I can bring you there" Logan said as he smiled

At the moment he Smiled Fionna started to Blush

...

Is Fionna in love also Where is this Village of Humans

*Recording Over*


	14. Record 14

*Recording Start*

Fionna Blushed

"You remind me of Marshall lee" Gumball

"I Bet I'm SMEXYER" Logan said as he took off his shirt and started posing

All of a sudden Fionna's Nose starts Bleeding and she falls back in SLOWMO

"See I Told You " He said smiling

Gumball then face palm him self but then notice that Snow was not there

I soon walked to the back cause Logan would not stop posing

I saw Snow out there too

I cant believe she is one of Marshall kids

I got to do this

I Walked up to her and said "Hey Wanna be the Bubble to My Gum"

She looked Creeped out

"Ummm Yea I'm gonna go"Snow

Right as she left Logan came out shirtless

"You know she only like Smart Heroes, She always thought our Dad was a hero and tha why he could never see us but I never even saw my dad I was born In Aaa "Logan" Just show her your smart and can protect her and she will become like like ummm oh how fionna is for me"

I smiled

The kid knew a lot

"Also I wanna go to see the prince of the cloud kingdom

He throwing a party his name is ...

*Recording over*


	15. Record 15

*Recording start*

His name is

"Thunder" Logan

"Hmmmmm Ok I will take you if we can go to Marshall lee house first" Gumball

"Why"Logan

"DONT ASK QUESTIONS" Gumball screamed

"Ok lets take Kat"Logan

We got on Kat and then went to Marshall house when we got there we grabbed some of Marshall's Cloth

"Why did you take some of this Marshall Cloth"Logan

"DONT ASK QUESTIONS" Gumball

"Ok" he said as we got back on Kat

I Walked out in a leather jacket and black pant.

When we walked in we heard the song "Where them girls at" By David Guttea

Me and Logan started to dance when the Cloud girl started flirting with me

This is so much fun.

...

Back at the house

"Logan and Gumball have been out there for a while I'm gonna check on them" Snow

Snow open the door and then screamed.

"LOGANNNNNN TRICKED HIM TO BRINGING HIM TO THE CLOUD PARTY" Snow " GODDDDDDDDAMMMMIT"

We all look outside

"Kats gone Too" Marceline

"Lets go get mom "Snow

We all packed bags and Cake turned into a car

"Hope in Sugs"

We all hope in Cake

Time to see the Village of Humans.

*Recording Over*


	16. Record 16

*Recording Start*

At the party all the cloud girl were dancing with Logan and Gumball

"So Your name is Biennial, That cool but you don't match your name"Cloudgirl 1

Soon the song "Gotta Feeling" Black eye peas Started  
"Well that's what kinda person I am I just am Abnormal"Gumball

They all Giggled

I Don't know what happen but all the girls like me I just changed my hair style to Marshall and his cloth and they love me

Soon a Guy with black hair and blue suit came up to us

"Logan I thought you couldn't come"?

"Yea well Gum... I Mean Biennial Brought me"Logan

"Well I'm Thunder" Thunder

Thunder also looked 14

"Well lets DANCE" Thunder

...

We were halfway to The village of humans

When a Monster stopped us

It was huge and it Looked like a demon

It was sucking Souls

"WHERES MY SONNNN"?  
"Wait that looks like

MARSHALL'S MOM"Fionna

She was attacking a village when a Demon jumped out or that's what it looked like

She had black hair and Black Wings like A Dark Angel.

" That Our Mom She is in her Demon Form"

Your MOMS A DEMON"Fionna and Cake

*Recording Over*

...

I Want To Thank All My Readers And People who Review

I Love to Hear For You Guys

I Never Would Have Made it So Far In The Book If Not Many People Read It But Now That I See That Im At 550 I Just Knew I Had to Continue for you guys So I Just Wanted To Say Thanks

Also I Wanted to put a Quiz

Who is the Greatest Couple?

A. Fionna X Logan

B. Gumball And Snow

C. Marceline and Flame prince

D. Marshall X Fionna

You will see why soon Thanks


	17. Record 17

"THATS MARSHALL'S MOM"Fionna and Cake

Then a Woman with Black Angel Wings And Black Hair Jump Out

"That's our mom in Demon form"Snow

We watch the two fight until Marshall mom Ran off

Before * Could Leave

We jump out and Stopped her.

...

**Hey Readers I posted a Quiz and I need answer for the quiz sorry that this was short is I get more answer then I can write but I need answer...THANKS**

** X Logan**

**B. Gumball And Snow**

**C. Marceline X FP**

**D. Fiolee**

**THANK**

Gumball was Dancing with so many girls he Forgot all about the time

This is So Fun

...

**SORRY I CANT DO ANY MORE.**


	18. Record 18

**Recording start**

I jumped off of Cake to go stop The two moms from fighting

Cake shrunk down and followed me

We could hear Snow and Marceline scream for us to come back but if we did then Marshall's Mom or Marceline's Mom will Die

"Cake throw me at them" Fionna

"OK" Cake said as she picked me up

"Ready"Cake

"Yea"Fionna

...**Marceline view**

I saw Fionna go flying thur the sky until she got on the Big Demon's Back

She is crazy that why i had to stop her.

"Snow use your ice power on them " Marceline

"But mom said never to ... Snow was interrupted

"JUST USE THEM"

Snow pointed her hands at the demon and froze everything around it

We ran up and diged out Fionna and Cake

Our mom looked like she got out of it we Saw her walking away

"MoooM" I Screamed

...Fionna View

Snow just came at us and Now Marceline is yelling at this girl

We walked over to her and she had A Blonde streak in her hair with (Your color hair)

"Marceline who are Your two friends "

This is Fionna and Cake but thats not important now What is is that Logan Took Kat to Go to A Party we said he couldn't go to"Maceline" And your the only one who can call Kat

"Well i can't call Kat but i do know where we can get some clouds" (Reader)

We all followed her to a Hot spring

She grabbed some of the steam and made a cloud

"Lets go "

...Gumballs view

We were Partying untill White light from the door came open and we Saw 2 Figures appear

**Recording over**

**Hey guys so i put up a quiz and asked if you could answer it no one did but still **

**Well one person did i was thinking of writing more but sorry i haven't posted in a while its summer and i'm busy cause school going to start soon but i will write more tonight love you guys**


	19. Record 19

**Recording start**

The door open and two figure showed up

When the light disappered everyone heard it

"F***"?

I heard it from right next to me and so did everyone else

I Turned and saw Logan looking Scared to Death

"Are you ok"Gumball "Noo Cause now i am DEAD"

Out of no where you could heard LSP Say Drama Bomb

The lady next to Fionna walked over and grabbed Logan and carryed him out

Fionna came up to me

" How Could you , Plus why are you in Marshall's cloth"

"Don't Ask"

...**A hour or so later**

I Was so scared of this women giving me a Death stare

So who are you and why are you with my son"Reader

"Wait your Reader but your your a Demon"Gumball

"Annd"Reader

**Recording over**

Hello Reader i have been thinkin of Makin a Fairy tail love story but i also have this so i dont know but here is a little preview

**I woke up in a dark place hearing voices **

**" _ You must prove that you will be a good queen so we have decied to send you down to a land of Magic where you will find old friends In this land you will join a guild called the Ice Rose "**

**I woke up on a couch when i could fully see i saw ? (dont know name yet) And Jane**

**Jane reminded me of one of my old friends maybe its cause they had the same Dark blue black hair or maybe because her last name was.**

Thats it tell me your thoughts and thank for reading almost a Thousand..=D =D


	20. Record 20 We Are Almost There

**Recording start**

So we all found out that Marshall turn Reader into a Demon But when we were done with that Fionna ask a Question

"How can Snow shoot well Snow"

"Its a very long story"Reader

"I wanna hear"Fionna and Cake

"Me too" Gumball

...Story Time

It Was Long time ago about 15 years ago

When Snow was born she would always burn up (Get to hot)

But i didn't know much about Aaa so i brought her to the Ice Kingdom only for the Ice Queen to Start yelling At Us,

When we were Done She Quickly Grabbed Snow And Grabbed out a Ice Lightning

Next I Knew It was Stabed Thur Snow And she started to get Ice powers

Her Powers Started to Get out of Control So I Made Gloves For her and Because of her evil power

She hid it Behind Pink Cause soon her Hair Started to Turn White And Well She just Hated it so

She Made her self look like Bubblegum and then Just lived her life like that.

...Story Over

"Wooow that A a ... BEAUTIFUL STORY"Said Cake as she Cried

"Well now that you know can we get this over with...Fionna interrupted Reader

"Wait Gumball Why are you wearing Marshall Cloths"

"I SAID DON'T ASK" Gumball

"Wait you guys know Marshall"Reader

When we Looked at her she had Tears in her Eyes

**Recording over**

**Hey So I Decided instead of Posting Chapter 21 of This Book I Will Post My New Fairy tail Book But it Depends On you Guys So If you Really Want to Find Out What Happens then Write Review Or Else I Wont Know And Remember Thanks For Reading. **


	21. Record 21

**I Just Wanted to Say thanks The Book Will Be Coming to An End Soon I Think Unless People Want More But I Really Want to Continue My Fairy tail Book So.**

**Recording start**

She had Tears in Her Eyes

"Mom Its Ok"Logan

She Smiled At Him And Said "Is Marshall Dead"?

"No But He Doesn't Remember you But He still Loves You"Gumball

"HOW DO YOU KNOW" She Scream

"Because Marshall Stuck In The Land Of Broken Hearts And Your The Only One He Loves We Tried Fionna"

"Land Of Broken Hearts But How"

"By A Wizard Named MarJay"

" If I Save Him What Happens He won't Remember Me"

"Please Think About"

She Shook Her Head Yes

"I Be Back When I'm Done Thinking"

She Left And Then Logan Went Up To Fionna

"Fionna I Think I Think..."

Everyone paused

"You Look Cute"

Fionna Frowned " Oh Thanks"

But Then Out Of No Where He Hugged Her "Can You Sleep Over Tonight " Logan

She Smiled " Sure"

Cake And Me Didn't Like The Idea But Oh Well

...Later That Night

...Logans View

Her Beautiful Golden Hair Was Laid On The Floor

I Could Help My Self

Fionnas Beauty Just Amazed Me

Shes Perfect

I Love Her And I Want Her To Know

Tonight's The Night i Tell Fionna I Love Her

...Gumball

I Was Walking With Snow Home

Cake Went To Her Boy Friends House

Me And Snow Were Fine Till A MOnster Came OUT OF NO Where And Attack

He Grabed Snow

"Gumballlllll"

**Recording Over**

**Chapter 21 Wow Making It So Far **

**Okay Tell Me IF You Liked It If You Didnt I Love To Hear Bye**


	22. Recording 22

***Start Recording***

The Monster Grabbed Snow

"Gumballllllll" Screamed Snow

Gumball turn and looked around to find a weapon, He Could not spot any thing then he remember something

**Early today**

" Hey Gumball Before You Go Can you Take My Wand Sword (That Gumball gave her) because i think Cake might use it for her self"

"Sure" Gumball

**Back To Now**

My Life is to convenient) Thought Gumball

He Pulled out the sword and charged towards the Monster

When he monster turns it smacks Gumball and he falls

Gumball had some scars on him and when snow saw this she did not like it

Snow turned toward the monster and put out her hands , "Gumball i love you but stand back"

**Back to logan and fionna *Fionna point of view***

Fionna turned over and saw Logan looking at her, He Was looking at her the way you look at something you love but she knew it was impossible so she didnt ask but when she sat up something happen something weird

"Fionna... I I"Logan rudely interrupt

"Fionna , Logan Come on Snow used her powers and she got caught by the ice Queen now she is locked up with Gumball" Screamed Marceline

We all ran to the Ice Kingdom, Cake was waiting for us there. "Why did the Ice Queen Take Snow"Cake Asked

"Well When Snow Was born You Know How She Got Her Ice Powers, Well when Snow was 5 the Ice Queen started to come around and she well she tried to take Snow as her own Daughter that why Snow is not aloud to use her powers"

We all looked at Marceline

" Lets go" Said Marceline

We all ran in but only to see the Ice Queen on the Ground Knocked out and when we turned to look in the jail we saw that a Door masters Door, What he must of took something from them.

We all ran thorough the Door only to see the Enter Sign It Read

"Welcome to the Land of Broken Hearts"

We saw Snow on the ground Blood all around her. " SNOOOOOWWWW" Everyone screamed

we looked at her and saw the tears, " MarJay took My Dad And now he Took my Love"

"Wait you Love Gumball"Marceline

This Is it We need to end this now

"LEts GO GET YOUR MOM I'M SICK OF MARJAY"Fionna

Fionna was Crying

Alright Lets go

**Gumballs point of view**

_I looked up and saw Marjay Laughing_

_"Next i Shall get the boy named Logan Haaaaaahahahahahaha"_

**_*Recording over*_**

**_Sorry_****_ its been so long ps love you guys_**


	23. Record 23

**Recording Start**

**Logan point of view**

We All Ran To Look for Reader

She has to be here somewhere i mean she has to

Fionna was still crying i felt so sad for her

Reader Walked in and i grabbed her hand " Mommmm you have to go right now to save Marshall and Gumball"

"why Wait And Gumball What Do You Mean what happen to Gumball"

"MarJay Took Gumball too"Fionna Said Crying

Reader Looked Down And Took A Photo Out of Her Pocket And Then She Said to Cry " Stand Back" Reader Said

We All Backed Up And Then Reader Started to Glow She Was Tran forming Into Her 1 Form. She Had Black Armor on and her hair had turn a dark black. She pulled out a Black sword and pointed at Logan "You Will Stay with Fionna Why I Look At Whats Going ON" Reader Said

When Reader Left I Turned And Jumped On Fionna " FIonna I LOve You"

I Said Only to realize it Was in my head Ugggh this is gonna be a long night

**Recording over**

_Sorry its so short so tried _


	24. Record 24

**Recording start**

**Still Logan point of view**

_I Woke up with a dark figure above my head it started to laugh but then a black paw thing went over my face and it pulled me and threw me into the wall next to me i noticed Fionna. " Fionna " I Whisper "I LOVE YOU" I Screamed Making Cake And Everyone else run in just in time for the Rabbit figure Crow thing Grab me and Run._**  
**

**_Fionna point of view_**

I Opened my eyes just in time To see the Rabbit-Crow Carry Logan Out Of the Window. Then I Remember something i heard someone tell me they Love me But it couldn't have been Logan. I Ran to the Window And Screamed " LOGGGGAAAAANNNN" I Jumped out the Window in My Footsies And Ran After MarJay And Rabbit-Crow. I Started To Slow Don't Notice The Ice Coming ON the GROUND. I turned around to see Snow Using her Ice Powers to caught up but then Marceline stopped her. " Fionna Are you okay" Said Cake Who was behind me

I Started to cry, All my friends, "THEY ALL GONE" I Screamed then Flame Prince Walked up behind me. I Forgot about Him. I Felt his Arms Around me i remember that we use to Date and i kinda still like him but i loved Logan More. I Smiled and then he told me something. "Get Snow, Reader and you all of you guys get off of your A** And go save your loved ones"

I Looked at him and smiled at him "Thanks"

I Looked at Snow "Ready to Go save some boys"

She Shook her head yes (Ps NO One Knows Where Reader is)

We Both Got Ready and went to the Entrance of The Land of Broken Hearts

Marceline walked up to us with a boy it looked like one of Gumballs. "They are 5 stages of the land of broken Hearts"She Explained that the place we wanted was at the end, Stage 5. " Stage 1 Is the Tower of the Forgotten when you enter it we will all forget you so watch out if you stay to long you will forget us too, it you can do the puzzle in there then you can go to Stage 2. Thats all the book says the rest is blank" She Explained

"Stage 2 " Said a Familiar Voice When we turned we saw Reader. "Stage 2 is the room of truth you will only speak the truth and you cant stop talking if you stop yourself then you can go Stage 3" She Said

We Notice that she was crying, "LETS GO" Said Reader. we all smiled as we 3 enter

**Gumballs view**

_I Saw Marshall a ice crystal started to form over him it slowly went more and more Faster and Faster covering him but still Slow. When i turned i saw MarJay bring in a Boy that looked like or wait no it was it was Logan. I Wanted to Scream but all i could think about was my sweet Snow Goddess No Not The Ice Queen, Snow. _

**_Back to_ _Fionna_**

We Were all about to walk in when a voice called out " Fionna Wait" I Turned and Saw Thunder, HE Grabbed me "Fionna i love you i don't want you to do this" I was shocked me and Thunder hanged out but still this is insane. "Thunder what are you telling me " HE Started to laugh, " I'm Joking, I Used to love you but now Logan does but still your not ready these two have power you need something else" HE Said, I Smack him " Are you serious i not going to wait anymore i need Logan Gumball and Marshall" I Said Before anyone could grabbed me, i Jumped in when i enter It was beautiful.

_I Saw a tower it was tall with a small castle behind it then i heard it a big roar and when i did a blue light shine and two people landed in front of me._

**Recording over**

**_Thanks for reading_**


	25. Record 25

**Start Recording**

**Fionna point of view**

Where did that roar come from. I looked around then i heard a voice.

"How could you forget your love if you can scream who you love then the gate will open"

I Can do this "His Name is is umm ..." What was his name i forgot oh no " Now i will never save LO..." Dammit so close but at least i know it starts with Lo, I think.

"I Love MARSHALL LEE" I heard someone scream, It was reader a light shined around her and she disappear, she must be in stage 2.

Marshall, gumball Flame Prince, Logan

Wait i remember now " Logan, I love you " I said but i didn't scream it cause i notice "where is Snow"

I turned and saw Snow looking at a map. "Snow what is that"

She turned ans smiled, "This map show that they are 5 weapons, These 5 weapon will help us on our way" she started to read the map" Oh where does she hide the nice beauty watch for movement but also be prepared for the Dragon"

I Turned, that's weird is it suppose to be a puzzle, oh well, " Snow lets check out the Tower but be careful the power will make us forget so be Super careful keep repeat the one you love in your head" She Warned me

When we got in the Tower, we saw a paper that looks like its been ripped. I went up and read it.

Title:"Demon in another Land  
Far away Demon  
Oh who I love  
Demon oh Demon"

Thats where it was ripped. Demon in Another land sounded weird like a weird poem or story. "Snow do you understand this" I asked her

"Yea, this is a part of a song that Marshall would sing for my mom"Snow said

It made me think something. " Snow how long has your mom been able to use Demon powers"

"She never told us ... Hey did you see the curtain in that window move" She said skipping the subject

I looked the Curtains That were now swinging, but wait we were inside the castle how did we get back outside, " Snow didnt we go inside, how did we get back outside" I asked but when i turned to look at her she already ran inside.

I Started to chase after her, i Guess i will figure it out later. When i ran up the stairs i saw a girl sitting there she was holding this sword and the sword was red, "Demon oh Demon come out to play, cause i need you" She started singing, Was this part of the song. I Turned to snow and saw her Fall."SNOOOOOWWWW" I Screamed

**Snows mind**

_Ohhhhhh oh oh _

_Far away demon _

_oh who i love, Demon oh demon _

_my father would sing me and MArceline to sleep when he left i never felt love again_

**_Hey the next story will be a flashback hope you guys love my story im getting so sad that its going to end soon_**


	26. recording 26

Snow's** flashback**

I woke up like it was another day although this one is different my dad and mom were fighting this morning, i think it was because of Marceline. I walked out and saw mom sitting down yelling, she had to sit cause just a day ago, she announced she was pregnant, i didn't know what it meant because i was 3, when i was born i was always sick but i still remember that day. " Marshall you can't just leave me, I have 3 of your kids and plus Aaa , whatever is that, Marshall" she was screaming at him

" Reader but you can come to and meet Gumball and Fionna.."She interrupted him

"I'm Done hearing this" she got up and left

Marshall turned and saw I was there "Snow what are you doing, my little Bubblegum" He Said, I never knew why he called me Bubblegum but still maybe i reminded him about Gumball.

"Daddy, Why do you want to leave us" I asked ps i was taught to talk at 2.

" Bubblegum you shouldn't be listening to me and Mommy" He said" But still if you want to know, it was the place where i came from, it is Magical... He went on and on about Aaa... So do you want to go" He asked me.

"yea" I said

He picked me up and got me a bag of my stuff, " im so sorry" he whispered

We were about to leave when Marceline ran out with mom, Take us to she said, Mom looked mad but acepted, We all went to the Magic Fall near the Ocean, Dad favorite place also

He whispered something and a Portal opened, "Ready" he said, Looking at us then he jumped in holding my arm

**3 hours later**

We all woke up in this new land, Marshall was gone and Mommy was crying.

" Mommy where is Dad" I Asked

She looked at me and Grabbed my hand, " Marceline come on" she said. Marceline got up and followed Reader

We soon ended up in this Forest then something happen my fever got higher and i fell. Blood started to Drip from my nose.

" Oh My God" Mom screamed

She picked me up and we all started to run until we ended up at this ice castle. When we got inside they was this Women in they, she was talking to these Penguins. Marceline hid scared, I remember that she had dad doll with her, I forgot the name of it. "Um Miss Ice Queen" My mom said scared

The lady turned, " Oh course i am the Queen what do you need"

" Well my daughter is sick and i was wondering if you could heal her up"

The Ice Queen Grabbed me, " Only if i get something, see Long ago i lost my heart in the Land of Broken hearts, A Wizard named MarJay took it, if you ever have to go there, Get my heart and until you do, i will keep Your beautiful Daughter as my own" She said holding a ice lightning bolt

"Deal" my mom said but when the Ice Queen put the power in to me my mom quickly kick her and grabbed me. Run she screamed to Marceline.

We ran and soon we found a Home.

10 month later Logan was born

Marceline: 6

Snow: 3

And Logan was a new born

**10 years later**

Marceline came home with the Flame prince and Something was Different about her her Stomach was weird

" Mom", She called" Mommy i i am i am Pregnant " She said

My mom was happy for her ( ps Flame Prince is 15)

**Back to the normal time **

A few days before we went to save them i heard my mom say something and this thing she said was 

" I Swear on my life i am going to Kill no tear Limb From limb and his name is

**Flashback over**

**hope you guys liked it :)**

See you next time lol


	27. Record 27

**Recording start**

_**I will kill him, No tear him limb from limb and his name is...**_

"Gumball" Snow scream, I don't think she meant to do that cause then she cursed as she was disappearing.

Now its just me and that Witch. "Good" the witch whisper. She picked up the Sword full of blood and Started swinging at me, then I Remembered something Reader Drop, i picked it up, It Was a Sword made from a cloud. I pull it out and pointed it at the Witch, This made Lightning Shoot out of.

It hit the Witch and the witch dropped the Sword and Started to Change to a Dragon. I Grabbed the Sword and Before something Could Happen i Screamed"Logan"  
Light Started to shine around me and then i disappear when i got to Stage two, I saw A Great Castle and in there were Half Naked Women and Men. Snow was looking away and blushing. I read the Sigh for her *Blushing fionna* " Learn from your mistakes, and you can find the king of knowledge but beware with new thing, bad stuff can happen"

" Snow, i think i know what it means, also why did you LEAVE ME BACK THERE, I ALMOST DIED"

" I Remember something my mom said, Well my mom owes the Ice queen and also she wants to kill Gumball for taking Marshall"

" Snow we need to hurry up then"

We ran Thur the people so concentrated we didn't even notice that they were half naked, Then we reach a Science Question " If the x equal 12 times q + 54 divide by 99 what is the Answer" I screamed a # " 4" i said,

I remember Gumball doing a Question like that" Well done " A Statue of a king fell on us, i picked it up and put it in my backpack. Then all of a Sudden we heard Rumble," Ho HO HO Magic Magic Smarty Let Bring you in to A Darty" It Said.

The next moment something strange went on. Everyone was in front of us they were all here"What the ****" i said

"Fionna don't curse like that" Said a Lady With A Brown and White dress, she kinda looked like cake"Cake is that you"

" Of Course it is sugs"Cake Said " What are you and Snow doing Spying on boys"

Snow Where is Snow, then i saw Snow walking in

"Fionna, I know where we are, Remeber how Gumball sent MArshall here, also thats not the real Cake " Snow said

**Recording over**


	28. Song for Demon in ANother land

**Demon in Another land**

_Oh oh oh Yea_

_Far away Demon,Oh who i love  
Demon oh demon,  
Life so sour with you around, but oh do i love the sour flavor of your pretty little lips  
Yes Far away love,  
Demon oh Demon oh who i love,  
When your around  
I need more but Demon oh Demon  
I love you my Demon in another land  
Your as dark as the Sky at night,  
Beautiful as the moon,  
Oh your the whole night baby i love you  
So why don't you come to this new land,  
and you can be my Demon,  
oh my Demon in another land,  
So far away demon oh how i love,  
your hair like the Water oh yes it flows,  
Every time you walk the lights shine on you making people turn,  
Yes your bad but beautiful,  
May be its you or maybe its me. but you outshine everyone like the stars,  
But oh how i love it.  
Yes i love it my Far away love,  
demon oh demon oh who i love, when your around,  
i need more but demon oh demon, i love you,  
my demon in another land oh who i love,  
you give me the key, and then i see the red sword of love,  
now why don't you take flight with your raven wings but i will tell you now oh before,  
you go i know you must leave but where ever yo go i will follow.  
No i don't need wings i will use the power of your love,  
but i need some love. life can be sour if you bring the lemons so lets make lemonade.  
SO even if you go yes i will be sad but i will always love you,  
you will be forever be my Far away love,  
Demon oh Demon oh who i love,  
when your around i need more,  
but demon oh demon i love you ,  
my demon in another land, Demon oh demon,  
yes my demon oh Far away demon that i love,  
SO oh oh you will be my far away demon in another land,  
Yes MY,  
DEMON IN ANOTHER LAND_

_Made__ by Marshall lee_


	29. Record 28

**Recording start (Recording 28)**

"What do you mean that not Cake" I Asked

" Well it could be but i mean if it was the real cake would she not be freaking out" Snow asked

" True" I turned to the so called Cake and asked her a Question " What is your name"

" Well its Lily, But some people say i'm like cake cause i'm full of sugar, so my nickname is Cake" She explained

"Oh well bye"

I left not Question how she knew my name i just left

" Snow what do we do now"

"Well we can go to my old house"

I followed Snow all the way to this little house then i saw her pull out a key from the Necklace she was wearing. She put the key in the lock and opened the door. We got inside to see stuff was still there. " Wow they never took our stuff out" Snow said surprised

We walked around the house until i found a news paper on the ground that reads " Family of four go missing and no one know how Magic or Murder"

"Snow do you know how you got back to Aaa"

" Yea but it a long story also look i found a note marked please read me"

We looked at the note, it read " Welcome to Stage 2, now if you have to fit in and look for a special person, this person will get you to the next stage, she was in stage 1"

" Wait is it the witch girl" Fionna asked

"I hope not" Snow said

We walked out the door and saw a school across the Street. When we enter there was people all around us"Wow i never seen so many humans " Said Fionna Smiling

We walked around until we bumped into someone" Hey watch out"

When we looked we saw that it was Logan " Logan is it really you"

"Oh so you heard about me what you lady want a autograph" He said

" NO you don't Remember me, you know Fionna, You said you love me"

" I tell a lot of girls i love them, I'm popular"

" Well never mind then" Fionna said turning sadly and running off leaving me by my self

**fionna point of view**

_I think i know what we are doing here, we are here to get the people we love to fall in love with us again"_

_I turned but when i did i saw i was in a total different place. I started to slowly walk around looking for Snow when i on accident bumped into "Marshall"_

_I screamed it to loud, he looked so new because i have not seen him in so turned and smiled " that's my name don't wear it out"_

_"Marshall i need your help"_

**_Recording over_**


	30. Chapter 29

**Record Start**

**"**Marshall can you help me"Fionna

"Sure" He turned and looked a little confused

"I need your help to get me a date with Logan"

"Oh, well i guest i could but I Don't know you"

I sighed but I was lucky cause in the next moment Reader walked in "Reader" I screamed

Marshall turned to look at her and smiled "Reader, I didn't Know you knew the New girl"

She Smiled at me " Fionna, what are you doing here"

"I was just asking Marshall if he could help me out"

"Well i guest i could help you out now"Marshall said

Me and Marshall started to walk away but before I left I heard Reader say something"If you get in my way I will make sure you don't come out alive"

I Walked faster to caught up with Marshall. How does she know me and Snow know she wants to kill Gumball, or at least i hope that what she means"Marshall where are we going"

"To find Logan"

"Oh, Well do you love Reader"

Marshall stopped " I don't Know, i feel like i know her but its like in a different world that i knew her in, I wish i could Remember"

" Marshall" I said while started to cry " WHY DID YOU EVER LEAVE WHY DID YOU HURT ME, DAMMIT MARSHALL DID, DID YOU EVER LOVE ME"

He stopped and then i heard some noise, It sound like breaking, " Fionna, I did love you, But my love for Reader is greater and any way, you have Logan" He said as a hole came and swallowed me.

I looked up, I was in stage 3.

**_Snows point of view_**

_I looked around for Fionna until i bumped into some Handsome black hair man" sorry" i said looking up, he looked a lot like Marceline and Logan._

_" No, Its my mistake "_

_I Got up and saw his name on his book it read " Marshall"_

_I looked away cause if i looked at him i would start crying, why is he here._

_" I have to go " _

_I Started to run, this can't be, Marshall, i mean my dad, he, he is Alive. I fell, Crying. For so long i told myself that he was dead, i said he died coming here. I just thought Gumball wanted to bring him alive but no Gumball wants to save him. Wait but he could still be dead, i could be going insane" Hey, girl are you ok" _

_I looked up to see Marshall standing over me, I Started to cry, i Had so much to ask but i couldn't cause he not real " Marshall is DEAD" _

_I Started to scream, This has never happen, I can't make it. I Won't be able to save Gumball unless i face the facts, unless i Tell, no i can't i will never think of him the same " Why did you leave Marshall" I screamed at him_

_He looked Surprised " What"_

**_Recording over_**

**_i hope you guys like it sorry i havent been able to post a lot but hey i try_**


	31. Re-cord 30

**Recording start**

_" I Hate you"_

_Me and Marshall started to scream at each other until Gumball came in and grabbed him " Marshall what are you doing"_

**_Fionna point of__ view_**

I got up and looked around, it was weird. I was in a Food place, but people were bring food to other people. Me and Cake don't usually go to places like this cause they cost alot of money. I started to walk but then i fell and when i did i fell Thur a table. I was invisible. When i got up Reader came out and was now Delivery food to people, well in till Marshall knocked her over. Food got all over them. " Dammit" She looked at Marshall and blushed " Sir please come with me" She said grabbing him

She started to wipe the food off of him untill he said something " You know your hot"

"Oh thanks" She said but then one second after she said " Wait what did you say"

" I said your cute, HOT i mean " Marshall started to blush " Sorry for knocking you over ummmmm Sorry i don't know your name"

"Its Reader" she said

"Thats a cute name"

Oh well now this is getting sick to watch

" Heres my number" Reader

" Thanks but I don't have a phone"

" Oh well, hey if you wait here i can go somewhere with you then"

He shook his head yes

**2 hour later**

I have been sitting here forever

" hey, you" She said

" Marshall, is my name"

"Oh, well thats a Sexy name" She said but then realizing what she said so she blushed

They started to walk out.

**A few month later **

For some reason time has been fast forwarding,It seems weird now, everything was bright until it dimmed down and i realized something. I was in Snows home. I looked at Reader she had this big smile on her face and she had a huge stomach. She was pregnant. I was shocked. She must be Pregnant with Marceline. A minute later Marshall walked in. He laided next to Reader and started to Smile. Then something happened I Felt like hurting Reader, She took Marshall away from us, And she going to do it again.

I ended up in a Dark room when i looked around i could not see anyone. That was until Reader appeared in front of me. A Knife showed up in my hand. I slowly walked up to her and then...

**Snow's View**

"Marshall what are you guys, Doing" Gumball Screamed.

"Well this girl is Screaming stuff at me so i..." Marshall got interrupt

"No you two need to stop your making a scene" Gumball

"I'm sorry it just Marshall is , well he Is a Doughbag "

"Dough bag, what the hell is that." Marshall

"Oh you know what it is" Snow

"Ugh just stop it Snow"Gumball

"How do you know my name"Snow

"Well, I Don't know"

**Recording over**


	32. Sorry

I'm so sorry that i haven't been posting in like a year but now I'm going to try to post again but also I made a updated version of it on wattpat my username is Nerdygirl_readStory and it's still by the same name Demon in another land. So soon hopefully I will postmaster even tomorrow.

so love you and bye.


	33. Chapter 31

**Snow stop it**

_**Recording start**_

Snow POV

I turned, oh no, I'm forgetting stuff who I loved all I cared about was yelling at my father, my stupid bunghole of a dad and now I can't remember gum... gum... prince gum.

Darn it, "gum..."

"Gumball, yea that my name why"

Gumball, I remember now, he tried so hard to get me to like him, "Gumball"i started to cry" Gumball, I'm sorry and I I love you"

A flash, Love no more pain, I like the feeling of love.

**Fionna POV **

I slowly walked up to her a knife in my hand, what was I going to do, I could save gumball and leave Marshall to rot or let her kill Gumball and save Marshall, I had to chose Gumball or Marshall, Both of them I loved, both of them my friends, both of them, I need to save but How?

I saw Reader waiting, " don't you do it, Gumball never cared for you anyway so why not kill him."

"That's NOT TRUE" said snow, "kill HER, you know that Gumball would save you so why save her and some douche vampire,."

Her no her, the word I was hearing, "if you don't chose Fiona then how can you save Logan."

Logan, he the one I want to save the most, but how can I save him if I'm stuck having to pick a friend that dies, "I'm sorry Marshall"

Turning I stabbed the knife into Reader next I knew, everything was blank, a Challenge that was hard to pass.

I woke up on a icy floor, this can't be the last stage is it, "Fionna" a scream came, Logan, I could tell that it was him, I ran seeing him covered in ice, I did it , "Logan I'm here to,"

"Not so fast" said a unknown voice

I turned to see what looked like marjay, "to save the one you love you must beat some challenges he faced in life, and learn about him, also fight a big monster haha now go"

Something hit me, next I knew I was in a mushroom house, And there was baby Logan.

"Oh I'm so hot, I'm too hot for my shirt"

Little baby Logan was in front of a mirror shirtless singing about how he was.

**sorry I haven't posted in a while but I will try also follow me on wwattpad at NerdygirlReadsStory if you can't find it search up one of my book**

**Demon in another land**

**Th FrUK's little girl**

**Giggles**

**Hey thank thou and love ya plz write review**


End file.
